The Legend of Zelda: The Hero's Journal
by TheOSTofLife
Summary: Link is a nobleman in the land of Hyrule. Mel is a girl from the little vilage of Ordon . When both find journal's, they learn that the myths and legends they were taught, are true. Bad summary. Sorry I really don't know what to put.


The Hero's Journal

Prologue

One of my earliest childhood memories is meeting my best friend Mel. It was a meeting I could never forget.

I found her on the fountain in front of Hyrule Castle in the market. She was just sitting there, crying her eyes out. No one around her was paying any attention to the sobbing girl.

"What cha crying about?" I asked as I walked up to her.

"I'm lost!" she sobbed. Her brown, straight hair halfway covered her face.

"That's nothin' to cry about! What are you? Five?" I exclaimed. It made sense in my head. Every kid learns how to navigate Castle Town by the time they can walk. It was a know fact here.

She shook her head and started to cry harder. In between her sobs she was able to tell me that her family moved here from Ordon Village just a week ago. That explains everything now.

"Well, I'm six!" I said pointing to myself, "And that makes me the boss!" She looked up at me with a curious look. " And because I'm the boss, I'll stay here with you so you'll be safe!"

"Really?" she asked in disbelief. Heck, I'd be too if some random guy just asked to be my friend right after crying my heart out. What can I say? We were kids!

I shook my head, "What's your name?"

"Mel Turan."

I held out my left pinky out to her. "I, Link, pinky promise to stay here 'til your safe."

She looked up at me, smiled a smile that melted away all her tears, and wrapped her pinky around mine.

Unfortunately, all good things have to come to an end.

"C'mon, Mel! Where are you?" I said to myself. I was sweating up a storm in this heat. It was the hottest day in three years. People were hovering around the Ice Box (It's just a block of ice, nothing special), the fountain in the middle of the Market, and just about any other place that you could find to cool off.

Just as I was about to go away before I died of heat stroke, Mel appears from the crowd of people. Her green eyes looked dull and dim, but as soon as she heard me shout for her, they lit up like a fairy over the water.

"Sorry I'm late Link!" she said. She was always saying 'I'm sorry this' or 'I'm sorry that'. I swear, if she was in a hit and run and lived, she would say 'I'm sorry I didn't die'.

"It's alright Mel. Just hot as Death Mountain, that's all," I said, giving her one of my biggest smiles so she won't feel bad.

"True that!" She sat down on our usual spot, the ledge on the fountain. It was then that I noticed that she was carrying a basket filled with bread, cheese, fruit, and dried meat. I was surprised. Her family only bought a little of that stuff every once in a while.

"Is that why you're late?" I asked, pointing to the basket resting next to her feet.

"Yup," she said, emphasizing the p, "We are, um, using the food, uhhhh, for a sick friend!" Lair. There was a reason why I always told the story when we get caught for something. But being the best friend that I am, I let it slide. There must be a good reason why she has them, right?

I looked up at the sun. Man, was it hot! Goddesses, I wish there was a way to cool off Wait a minute. I look at the fountain, spurting out cool, semi-clean water. The reflection of the sky and the surrounding building shown off the water. I look around. Mother's were taking their kids in the fountain, using it for a public swimming pool. I had an idea. I may die because of this idea, but it's worth it.

I cupped my hand and dipped it in the water.

"I hope your not going to drink that," said Mel in a slightly worried tone.

If only she knew.

In one motion, I flung the water from my hands and towards my target, Mel. Needless to say she was not happy. A shriek came from her mouth. I started to laugh. She may be my best friend, but the look on her face looked like she was going to kill me. If only I knew that you don't do that to a girl. If you do, they _will_ give pay back.

True to my word, she started to fling water at me, drenching my hat, shirt, and pants. Faroe, did it feel good!

"This is war, Mel Turan!" I announced, pointing an accusing fingerer at her.

"Do your worst Link!" she laughed. Oh, was it pay back time.

Water flew between us for a minute before I had the most brilliant idea. I took my blue cap from my head and dunk it under the water. Turning around, Mel saw my mischievous smile and widened her eyes. She knew my plan. I flung the water with all my might at her, hoping to end The Fountain War.

Fortunately she ducked (well, not fortunately me, but you get the point).

Unfortunately, the water hit an unsuspecting Mr. Graves.

As the manager of the Malo Mart Castle Town Branch, he has the power to steal you for your rupees or give you the deal of a century. For my family, it's not a problem, but for Mel's, it's an entirely different story. He once made Mel pay thirty-five rupees for an apple. One lousy, little apple for goddesses sake! He's famous at bars for beating the pulp of anyone threatening to fight him. You do _not_ want to get on his bad side.

And that's exactly where we were heading.

It looked like when the water hit him, he was trying to pull a move on Aurora, one of the barmaid's at Telma's Bar. The water hit him square in the face. His slick, shiny back hair flatted, covering part of his face. That didn't mean we couldn't see the anger rise to his face, though. His white shirt and purple overalls seemed to stick to him like glue. Mr. Graves was not happy.

"Damn, you kids!" he shouted, waving his fist in the air. "I don't care if your the King of Hyrule himself, I'm going to make you wish you had never been born!"

I did the only think I could think of. Grabbing Mel's hand and basket, I weaved her through the tangle of people, not caring where I was going. I just wanted to live.

"Shouldn't I be the one leading?" asked Mel. She did have a point. After all, she lived in this area. I nodded and gave her the lead.

A lot had changed about my friend. She went from a scaredy cat five year old to a ten year old who acted like she was born here. I told her exactly that as she turned into an alleyway, hoping to lose Mr. Graves rage.

"Well, what do you expect?" she asked as she peeked around the corner. "Do you want me to act like a five year old?"

I simply shook my head no. My thoughts went back to the past hour. We went to being toasted to having a water fight to running for our lives. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Why are you laughing? We could have died!" Mel exclaimed, throwing her arms out.

"That's what's so funny!" I sat down clutching my stomach. Mel looked at me like I was crazy. Eh, maybe I was. Laughing at a near death situation is something normal folks don't do. Giving up her internal fight with me, she sat next to me in the ally. Calming down, I saw the place where we found refuge. An alley with waste, slime, and I don't even want to _know_ what that is. We just sat there thinking about our day together. I hoped tomorrow would be as adventurous.

Mel gave a small laugh out of nowhere. I gave her an are-you-going-insane look.

"That was a little funny."

If I'm going crazy, at least I'm not alone.

The comfortable air vanished as Mel got up to leave. Stuff like this was only as fun when you have a friend.

"See you tomorrow, then?" I asked. I don't know why I ask when I know the answer. We have been seeing each other everyday at the same place for five years. I guess I could blame the manner lessons Mother gives me.

"Link, about that..." Mel started quietly. I waited for the rest. Something wasn't right. She always looks at me when she talked. Now, she's looking away.

"Mel, what's wrong?" I worriedly asked.

"Link," she looked towards me with the same tears I saw five years ago, "I'm moving back to Ordon Village tomorrow."


End file.
